Spyro: Moon Star
by Horus Goddess
Summary: Spyro finds himself swept to a whole new set of worlds he has no knowledge about. What will he find here? STORY RATED PG13 DUE TO MILD GORE AND VIOLENCE.
1. Chapter 1: A Gift Like No Other

Spyro: Moon Star

Chapter 1: A Gift Like No Other

* * *

**Spyro**

I am now 20 years old, considered a teen-age dragon in dragon years. My birthday was only about a week and a half ago. I got the usual gifts and all that "normal" stuff, but one thing was drastically different. I had received an odd present from a mysterious dragoness who looked like no other type of dragon I knew about. She might have had some artisan blood and maybe a tad of egyptopian, but the majority of her appearance looked very foreign. She said she was a traveler. I didn't know why she'd care about me enough to give me the gift she had. You're probably wondering what it was. It was a

" magical pendant. It will help you in your big journey ahead." The dragoness said, putting the necklace around my neck as my dad and relatives smiled.

"Who are you?" I had asked the 18-year-old.

"This you will know soon enough." She replied. "Now, keep this with you always. You will need it, and when the time comes, it will show you the way"

She pulled on her hood and flapped her wings, creating dust clouds, then flew away into the skies. I, for one, didn't know what to think. Why would some traveler need me for anything? I had an eerie feeling about the whole thing. I haven't seen her ever since, but I had a feeling I would later on.

I looked down at my chest at the golden pendent. Every day since then it seemed to glow or shine brighter. It was like some kind of count down it seemed to me. I didn't know what to think.

On the exact day counting 2 weeks later, something happened. An odd portal just appeared out of no where. It wasn't working, however. No matter how all the dragons tried, none of them could snap it on. Not even my father, who was the King of all dragons, also the most powerful.

That night I had a strange dream of which confused me. I awoke that night around 12, and dragged myself outside. The portal was glowing a strange shade of blue. My pendant seemed to lead me there, for it was also glowing the same odd color.

My pendant was a star-type thing that looked kind of like a symbol or key-like item. It was just then that I noticed a slot on the left side of the portal shaped exactly like my star pendant.

I took hold of it and pressed it into the slot, turning it once to the right, back to the left, and then to the right again. I don't know how I knew the exact way to turn the key, it just seemed to come to me.

The portal blasted on with a burst of light, but no one woke which surprised me, for the light seemed to cover the entire Artisan World. Once the light cleared, the portal was then easily seen. There was a mountainous terrain in the distance. It was a dark-looking place from what I saw, dark clouds and gloomy umbra. If I was the only one chosen to have an item such as this golden key, I had to be the one chosen to enter this gloomy place.

I took a step further so I was almost touching it. I closed my eyes tightly, reconsidering my action one last time, and stepped through, spreading my wings. I felt the air catch and opened my eyes, glancing behind me. The portal entrance I had just entered closed, which wasn't a very good thing. That meant I had no way of getting back. I was all alone. I looked back at where I was headed, finding that this was a whole new set of worlds. The realm I was entering was one of the home worlds. Many other portals were scattered about the ruined city. It almost reminded me of my Artisan home world except all the structures were weathered and worn. What the hell was I supposed to do here?

I landed on a tall tower, looking over the land. I saw no trace of life here. Nothing AT ALL! I hopped down the tower quickly until I reached the bottom, feeling the cold brick beneath my feet. I heard something stir to my right. I looked in that direction towards a large column that had toppled over. I jumped up and landed on it, grabbing a creature from behind it. I barred my teeth as I looked into its face. It was a dragon a young dragon maybe about the age I was when I ventured on my first adventure against Gnasty Gnorc.

"P-please! Don't hurt me!" he covered his eyes.

Then I felt a shock go from my neck to my mid-back, and things got blurry, then darkened as I passed out.

* * *

**Tora**

I held my staff firmly against this strange new dragon's neck until he fell to the ground, releasing my younger brother. "Didn't I tell you not to go playing around this area? You know there are dragons like this one out to kill our kind! This part of the Lost City belongs to the Blood Fang tribe! You are to stay in the Moon Star tribe's area!"

"I know, I know! But this one came from the skies! I saw him glide to the northern tower, so I decided to check it out. He was wearing a Moon Star pendant! Just like ours! See, see?" He grabbed something from the dragon's chest, holding it up so I could see it.

"Well, we'll see about this one I guess we'd better take him back to our parts. C'mon." I grabbed the dragon's middle and slung him over my shoulder, motioning with my hand for Ayame to follow me.

"Uncle's gonna be pretty angry with you"

"Isn't he always?" He smirked.

We quietly traveled back home, trying not to disturb anyone or anything. Who was this strange dragon, and what was he here for?


	2. Chapter 2: Hassle in the Castle

Spyro: Moon Star

Chapter 2: Hassle in the Castle

* * *

**Spyro**

I awoke to the smell of food and the feel of a soft woven blanket over me. I sat up, looking around, realizing I wasn't back home after all. I saw stone walls decorated with shades of blue and purple banner-type cloths hung along the tops of the walls near the ceiling. There was a table across the room and on it was a large candle burning brightly, flickering about. The table cloth pictured a large star in the center. It looked exactly like my pendant! What was this about? And how did I get here? I shoved off my covers and got out of bed, realizing my pendant was gone. I looked all over the place. It was nowhere to be found.

Just then I heard voices coming from the door to the left of the table. I looked around for a means of escape, noticing a small window above my bed. I hopped from my bed to the window and squeezed through. I had a strong feeling this was a bad place to be.

I hung on to the window sill, inching my way down the stone wall, digging my claws into it. I had to be at least 30 feet from the ground area. I could try to fly down, but the wind was too strong here and it would surely whip me away even if I tried. I had no options. I either fell to the ground and died, or risked myself by staying in the room. I climbed up and peered into the room. Two dragonesses were walking about probably looking for me. They wore Egyptian-type clothes decorated with the star and medieval-type patterns. They carried long staffs with the point of a trident.

"Where did he go? He surely couldn't have left so quickly and without us noticing it. If he tried the window he'd surely die from being impaled against the ground below" One of them said.

"I guess he didn't want his pendant back or else he would've looked for it" The other held up my pendant.

I jumped in through the window and snatched my necklace, kicking the two dragonesses to opposite walls of the room. I ran out into the hall, looking right then left. I didn't know which way to go, but I chose to go left, for more voices were coming from the right. I leaped down the spiraling stair way I came to, looking behind my back to see if I was being followed, only to run into that same small dragon again. I took him by the neck in fury.

"Where the hell am I?! Tell me now! And what do you people want from me?!"

"We, we were only trying to help you!" He screeched.

Another dragoness about my age approached me, my attention turning to her. She held out her staff, threatening me.

"Put him down, foreigner!" She said.

I slowly let him down, keeping an eye on her, as I placed the pendant around my neck again.

"What do you want from me?!" I yelled.

"We want to know why you came here, and why you're a wearer of the moon star. We've never seen you before. Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Spyro. I came here because I was lead here. Some dragoness presented me with this star two weeks ago, then the next thing I knew some strange portal shows up in my home world. I used my pendant to open the portal and I then ended up in this place. I don't know why I was lead here, but I intend on finding out."

"I don't know if your story is true. You don't seem like a very nice dragon to me, but I guess I'll take your word for it. My name is Tora, cousin of the princess of our tribe. I am a warrior."

"Sure so, what now?"

"Well, if you're done acting like a Blood Fang, I'll be more than happy to show you to my uncle, the king."

"I think I'm done" I took a deep breath, then exhaled.

She took me down the steps to a main hall where a king and queen's throne sat. I saw a muscular dragon in his throne next to a dragoness with a delicate figure. Tora and the smaller dragon bowed and knelt in front of them. I just stood there.

"Bow, you idiot!" Tora whispered, pulling me down.

I knelt also, still confused.

"We have brought the newcomer to see you, King Draco and Queen Kara." She said.

"Very well Stand, my good son, we wish to see your face" The King said.

I stood slowly. "I am Spyro, native of the Dragon Worlds."

"_The _Dragon Worlds? I haven't been there for the longest time ever since I was only 5" The King replied.

"How did you stray so far, Spyro?" The Queen asked.

I explained about my journey, this time in more detail. They seemed to understand.

"Well, Spyro, it seems you've ventured far from your home world and you're probably still all up-tight Just so you're familiar, I'll have Tora give you a tour of the Lost City. That way maybe you'll feel more at home." King Draco said.

"Please rise, Tora, and Ayame, you can go and find your friends if you'd like." Queen Kara said.

"Aw man! Can't I go with Tora and Spyro?"

"No, they will be going to places you aren't allowed."

Ayame pouted, and walked off down a hall. Suddenly, those two dragonesses came running down the steps and bowed quickly in front of the King and Queen.

"That dragon has performed illegal actions against the warriors, your majesty! He should be arrested!" One of them said. I got nervous.

"No, no, he was just confused about everything that's been going on. He meant no harm." The King said. 

They nodded, and left the main hall. They still seemed angry with me. I just shoved it off and looked to "Tora."

"Well, I guess I'll take you on a tour now This is the main hall, as you've probably already figured out." She took my arm and lead me throughout the castle, showing me everything.

After the castle, we ventured outside where the ruins were. She showed me the area that belonged to her "tribe" and the boundaries.

"From this cliff onward is the land that belongs to the Blood Fang Tribe. You or anyone else must never go there. It's forbidden. The Blood Fangs are not very nice dragons. They hate all other tribes. They all formed their own tribe long ago and began calling themselves the Blood Fangs because they've killed so many. Savages they are. If you ever encounter one, they will not be sympathetic. They carry large swords which they strap on their backs. They wouldn't hesitate to take your head off right then and there." She turned around.

I took a last look at the Blood Fang lands and turned around as well. She and I began making out way back into the ruined city.

"So, what are the Dragon Worlds like?" She asked.

"Way nicer than here no offence."

"Non taken."

"There are hills, grass and beautiful stone structures. It's very nice. The Peace Keepers World is all sand and canyons. Magic Crafters is on very high mountain peaks and covered in grasslands. The Beast Makers is all swampland, but it's still pretty nice once you get used to it. Then there's the dreaded Gnasty Gnorc world. It's all gnorc-like. Oh yah, and there's the Dream Weavers World. Castles and floating islands The whole bit. My home world is the Artisans. Rolling grassy hills and colorful structures. Kinda looks like this world except not as beat up." I said.

"Well, I've lived here all my life. I haven't even gone outside the boundaries of the Lost City. I've had to mingle with the Blood Fangs before, but other than that, I've never traveled. Sounds to me like you're a realm hopper."

"Yah, I've had my share of adventures. I've been to Avalar and the Forgotten Worlds too."

"Wow, I'd like to see that someday."

"Maybe you will."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Once I find a way out of these worlds I'll take you with me." I said.

"But what about my tribe? I have to be here to keep an eye on things, you know? I'm a warrior."

"Do you know any moves?"

"Spyro, I can't leave my home world, not don't change the subject."

"Oh fine I bet you can't dodge this!" I punched at her quickly.

She grabbed my fist and punched me in the stomach with her other hand. I flew back a couple feet and tripped on a broken column, falling on my ass.

"Of course I can dodge. I'm probably better at combat than you are. I've been training as a warrior ever since I was a hatchling!" She helped me up.

"Wow never knew a girl could be so powerful."

* * *

**Tora**

"You'd better believe it." I smiled, looking into his eyes. They were a dark shade of purple.

"What?" He blinked.

"Nothing"

"No, that was something."

Was I really _that_ obvious? I pulled my trident out from its sheath and put the end of it on the on the ground, its three points pointing in the air.

"So how did I pass out, anyway?" He asked.

"I came up behind you with my staff and shocked you with the trident."

"That's what it was? It felt really weird."

We kept on walking and entered the castle through the main gate. I walked with him to his quarters. By this time it was nearly nightfall.

"Well, thanks for the tour, Tora. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said peering out the doorway.

"Okay. Come see me tomorrow morning before breakfast, 'kay?"

"Alright."

He smiled, showing all his pearly whites, closing the door as I left. It had been so long since I ever had gone out on a stroll with anyone. Just to take a breather for once. It'd been so long since my boyfriend Tahator died. I'd forgotten what it felt like to be around anyone. Spyro was so much like him it almost felt like he was back.

I got back to my room and slipped on my sleeping robes, then brushed my hair a little. I approached my window, looking out toward the Blood Fang lands. A fire was burning brightly and I could hear them chanting. What were they up to now? I closed my curtains and shoved my covers aside, sitting on my bed. I was just about to lie down when a huge crashing noise came from the Royal Quarters of the castle. I quickly hopped up, grabbing my trident as I ran out the door.

Spyro was already on his way up to see what had happened. I was only a few feet behind him as we trailed up the stairs. He was in the King's and Queen's room before me, and I heard him roar. I stepped in to find him fighting off some Blood Fangs. Two were already down and he took out the other six by himself. I didn't have to help at all. As he fought them off, I helped the King and Queen out of the room, but I couldn't find the princess. Her room is located through a door in the King and Queen's room My fellow warriors came down to help. Some of them took care of the King and Queen and I rushed back to the room.

Spyro had his back turned to me, Blood Fangs scattered about the room, bleeding. He slowly turned around, the moonlight shining in on his left side from the windows. Blood was dripping from his claws and a scar over his left eye. He opened his fist, revealing another moon star necklace, covered in blood.

He approached me. "I'm afraid the princess is dead"


	3. Chapter 3: Traitor of the Tribe

Spyro: Moon Star

Chapter 3: Traitor of the Tribe

* * *

**Spyro**

Tora's eyes were red as tears ran down her cheeks. Last night was horrifying. I had no time to help the princess before they beheaded her. Fortunately I kicked their butts so they couldn't do anymore damage. A huge funeral was being held for the princess. It was saddening. What a way to start in the beginning of my time here.

After the funeral, I went back up to my room and gazed out the window at the Blood Fang area. I had a feeling there was more to this than met the eye. No dragon could get into this castle without being seen. There were guards everywhere, even at night. One of them had to be a traitor but who? I didn't know where to even begin looking. I remember that dragoness who presented me with the moon star. She almost looked somewhat like a sorceress of some kind. Maybe she could give me some answers but where would I find her?

"Wazzzup, Spyro?" I heard a voice from my doorway.

It was Ayame, Tora's little brother. I turned to him, still at my window. I leaned against the windowsill.

"Well? What're you doing?"

"I'm thinking." I replied.

"'Bout what?"

"Well, I've been wondering how those Blood Fangs got into the castle in the first place. There are guards all over the place It makes no sense."

"Well, I'll tell yah somethin', but you can't tell anyone else, 'kay? Between you and me Last night I was sleeping, but woke up from a bad dream, so I thought that maybe if I took a walk I'd get better. This was all before the Blood Fangs came. Anyway, I was passing a few guards in the back corridor and I heard them talking. Talon, the leader, was talking about some big revolution or something and that the Lost City would belong to its rightful owners, and I don't think he meant we were those owners. I think he's the guy."

"You might be right I'll have to have a talk with this Talon creep."

"Don't mess with him he's not the friendliest guy you'll ever come across. Just be careful."

Tora walked in just then and shook her head. "You boys are all wrong. Talon's just not the most cheery dragon. He's not as evil as you may think. Believe me, I've known him more than any of you have."

"You were listening to us? That was a private conversation!" Ayame folded his arms.

"Ayame, I know you hate Talon because he picks on you all of the time."

"No! You don't understand! I swear to the gods that I heard him talking about the Blood Fangs! When I went back down that corridor they were gone and I heard the princess scream!"

"Hmm Perhaps I'll talk with him. If you did it, Spyro, he wouldn't even take it into consideration."

"What makes you think he'd care about what you say?" I smirked.

"We've had a past relationship It didn't last, though. Anyway, I'll see yah around."

She left and I could hear the thump- thump of her feet on the stone floors as she ran down the halls.

* * *

**Tora**

I stepped quickly down the spiraling staircase and into the main hall. It was very quiet. Someone grabbed me, covering my mouth and putting a knife to my throat.

"MMMFF!"

"You know about it, don't you?!" The voice growled.

I took my elbow and shoved it into the dragon behind me, now putting them into a headlock. What the hell was going on these days? I looked down at the dragon. It was Talon!

"What do you think you're doing?! Is it true you are a traitor?! Is it true you let those sons of bi- guns in here last night?! Is it?!" I screamed, pulling out my gold knife.

"What if I said I was?"

"Then I'd kill you right now!"

"A warrior cannot kill another warrior. We are bound my the Moon Star rules!"

"Maybe, but you aren't what I'd call a loyal Moon Star Warrior! You're more like a nasty wimp who only cares for himself. Ever since that time we went to our first battle together I had a gut feeling you'd end up turning into one of them!"

"Tora, that was a choice I had to make!"

"Are you saying you didn't care enough for me you wouldn't risk your life to save me?" I tightened my grip.

He swung out his sword, broke from my grip, and pressed the point of the sword against my throat. "Are you going to kill me, Talon?"

He glared, pausing for a minute. He pulled back his sword and holstered it. He picked up his cape from the floor and left me there as he put it on.

"I'll deal with you later!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the castle.

He must have still had a thing for me. If not, he would have killed me then. I didn't understand him. First, he threatens me with a knife, then he backs out. It didn't make any sense at all.

And I had noticed something His sword was stained in blood. It looked "fresh" enough that I knew it wasn't too old. What did _that_ mean? Was he one of the killers last night? I was determined to find out. All this violence was getting way too repetitive. Nothing this drastic has ever kept going. All this blood shed was too much, even for me, and I've had my battles.

I slipped my gold knife back into its place on my belt and turned around to return to Spyro and my brother. I was kind of surprised no one heard him and I fighting. It wasn't that far away.

I got back up to Spyro's room and found him and Ayame playing senet. They both looked up at me as I entered. They both asked me how it went.

"Now I'm convinced he's part of all this." I said.

"How?" Spyro asked. "How Why are you convinced?"

"He just put a knife to my neck and all that."

"He what? How'd you get away from him?"

" I elbowed him then did the same to him. He got out of my headlock and put the end of his sword to my throat."

"Then what?! This is cool!" Ayame grinned, bouncing up and down.

"I shouldn't be telling you this" I looked down at him.

"Aww, c'mon, just this once!"

"Oh alright. Anyway, he let me go. Right there he could have injured me or worse, killed me. I think he still had a soft side for me"

"Maybe he's the one, but who knows. All the other warriors could be with him in this. Maybe all of it was an act" Spyro pondered.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying maybe the princess isn't really dead. Maybe they captured her." Spyro stood.

"I don't know You even said yourself you saw them decapitate her."

"There's such things as magic, Tora."

"Then give me one good reason they'd want the princess, and I'll see if I'm convinced"


	4. Chapter 4: Trespassers on Blood Fang Ter...

Spyro: Moon Star

Chapter 4: Trespassers on BloodFang Territory

* * *

**Spyro**

I thumbed trough the pages of an old book about the ancient inhabitants of the lost city.

"I says here that the princess of the Lost City always knew of an ancient magical power buried beneath the Lost City. This knowledge has been passed down through the royal family for centuries. No one but her knows. Not even the Queen who had known at one time." I read, flipping through to a map of the Lost City home world.

"That makes no sense. Why would the queen just forget about it? And why in the world would the princess be the only one who knew?"

"I don't know. I do know that your ancestors were some strange people."

Tora snatched the book from me. "That's it!"

"What? What did I say?"

She flipped the pages to the realm history. She read through quickly. "Spryo! Look at this! It says here that every realm in this home world contains a piece of a sacred talisman. The talisman tells of the location of the power source those doofuses are searching for!"

"Woa, woa, woa, hold on. First of all, why don't the Blood Fangs just go find the peices themselves?" I asked.

"The have that stuck-up princess with them. They probably knew that making the princess tell them right then instead of waiting for all those peices to be aquired was faster."

"When did we ever come to the conclusion she was actually alive?" I widened my eyes.

"That was your assuption. I'm just filling in a few gaps. However, if she isn't, we'll be going about this all wrong. There's one way to find out for sure, though..."

"No, I don't think so. That's suicide!"

"We will just have to be careful." She closed the book and locked the latch with her pendant, sliding it back onto the bookshelf.

"Well, I'm not sure about this, I mean, you said it was forbidden!"

"Not for a warrior."

"Okay, you can go, I'll just stay here and wait for you."

"I think not! You are coming with me!"

"I'm not a warrior!"

"Not yet..."

* * *

Tora

"Well, I suppose I could make him an official Moon Star warrior. He did take out eight Blood Fangs alone." The King replied.

I smiled. "Great! I'll get the stuff!"

"Tora! I'm gonna look like a doofus!"

"No you're not!" I said and left to find him a tridant and some warrior garments.

I came back and gave Spyro his things and thanked the king for being so generous.

I lead Spyro back to his room where he changed.

He came out and showed me. "I look stupid, and clothes suck!"

"Oh be quiet! If you haven't noticed already, most of the dragons here wear clothes!"

"Maybe, but that's not going to change my mind!"

"Oh for goodness-sake, Spryo! You're as stubborn as a Jackal!

"Whatever."

"Now, grab that staff and lets go!"

"Okay, okay." He took his tridant and holstered it as he followed me out of the castle and into the court yard.

We approached the cliff which divided our land from the Blood Fangs'. I hopped over first and then Spyro. We both looked up at the tall northern tower. It was so tall.

"C'mon. We can't just stand here. We'll be seen too easily... Let's find some cover..." I took hold of Spyro's arm and pulled him along with me.

We found a cluttered group of buildings and went along the ally ways. There were guards all over the place and it was hard to stay out of sight. After we got out of the streets we came to the Blood Fang castle. Spyro and I flew to the top of the castle where suprisingly no guards were.

"Looks to me like the coast is clear." Spyro whispered.

He walked into a dark doorway which lead nowhere else, but there was a balcany around the center and in the center was a long drop to the main hall of the castle.

Spyro and I looked down at the Lord of the Blood Fangs. He was a buff dragon who was partially Peace Keeper and part Egyptopian. He looked like an all around Peace Keeper except for the noticable horns and the way his eyes were shaped.

Another dragon walked in, bowing in front of the Lord of the Blood Fangs. He was cloaked under a long dark blue robe.

"Have you gotten the job done?" Lord Thor asked.

"I have failed you." The dragon knealed. "But I promise you it won't happen again."

"Good, but you know the consequences for failure, and if you fail me again, I won't give you another chance. Even though you may be my son, the same laws apply to you as they do to everyone else."

"Thank you, Father. I won't disappoint you again..." The dragon stood and walked away and I kept an eye on him.

"That voice sounded familiar..." I whispered. "I think that was Talon."

"What do you suppose he meant?" Spyro asked.

"I think they want to get me out of the way..."

"But why? I'd think they'd want to get rid of the King or Queen. You are only a warrior."

"That's a good question, but I haven't the slightest clue. I am technically of royal blood, but I choose to be more active."

"What kind of active?" Spyro smiled slightly and chuckled quietly.

I shoved him a little. "Not that kind of active!"

"What was that?" I heard Lord Thor ask from below. He must have heard me.

The next thing I knew I was hearing the flapping of wings and the thumping of feet!

"Shit! We'd better get out of here!" Spyro yelled.

"I'm afraid not..." A voice came from the door.

"What do you want from me?!" I yelled.

The dragon stepped, a huge sword in hand. It was Talon. That stupid bastard.

"I came for you, Tora." He stepped even closer as I backed away, Spyro was right behind me.

"Why do you Blood Fangs want me dead?! Answer me that!" I lifted my tridant.

"Because in order to make that damned princess talk we need to make sacrafices! I think having you head on a platter would be enough to make her say all!"

"So the princess isn't dead?!"

"No, that was all set up!"

"Why are you telling us this?!" Spyro asked.

"It won't matter wether you know or not! You're just going th die anyway!" Talon swung his sword and nearly got me as Spyro jumped up and blocked it.

"Tora, get out of here!" He yelled.

"I can't just leave you here! Are you crazy?!" I screamed.

"Maybe I am! I've been through worse! Don't worry, I can handle it!"

I nodded and jumped down into the main hall, runnning passed tons of Blood Fangs. I swung my tridant this way and that, knocking all that were in the line of fire out of the way.

Just as I neared the door, a huge muscle bound dragon stood in my way. It wasn't Lord Thor, it was someone else.

"Where do you think you're going?!" He roared.

"I think I'm leaving! Right now!"

I dove under him and slid out the door, spreading my wings as I ran. I leapt into the air and took flight. All I could think and hope was that Spyro made it out safely...

* * *

Spyro

"Do you really think you could win against me?!" Talon took me by the neck and lifted me up against the wall.

"Yah, I do!" I lifted my leg and kicked him in the stomach, making him fly backward against the center railing.

"You're strong, but not strong enough!" He lifted his sword and swiped at me. I ducked and zapped him with my tridant.

"So, you wanna play with magic, huh? Take this!" He shot blue power at me, freezing me in my tracks. All I could move was my mouth.

"Not how do you feel, Moon Star scum?!"

"No where as hurt as you will once I get my claws on you!"

"Heh, I think not. It doesn't look like you will be going anywhere for a while." He holstered his sword.

"Well, I have one question, then..." I glared. "If you aren't a Moon Star, how come you still wear that pendant?" I looked down at it.

"I keep it because... Why am I telling you this?!" He snarled.

"I thought you said it didn't matter because I'd die anyway."

"Well, I've thought it over a little and have come to the conclusion you'd be good for bait..."

Suddenly, the six points of my Moon Star pendant lit, and the frozen spell wore off, leaving me free to move. I got on all fours and charged at Talon, knocking him to his feet. I grabbed his sword while standing back up and pointed it at his throat.

"Now who's at a disadvantage, hmm?"

He stared at my necklace. "I... I've never seen a moon star do that before..."

"What's it to you?"

He cringed. "The sacred Star! It's back!" He slowly stood, trembling in fear. I kept an eye on him as he walked out of the tower.

"This is odd..." I dropped the sword to the ground and holstered my tridant.

I slowly walked out in confusement. Something was very odd here. There was something I didn't know, and I didn't like it one bit.

I jumped off the castle and flew in the direction of the Moon Star tribe's area. I had a lot of questions. I also was praying Tora was okay. I was worried.


	5. Chapter 5: Moon Star Legend Revealed

Spyro: Moon Star

Chapter 5: Moon Star Legend Revealed

* * *

**Ayame**

I paced around the courtyard... Waiting... Waiting... I kept looking to the sky, hoping I'd see my sister up there. For an hour I paced around, still no sign of Tora. Another hour. And another.

Finally, over the horizon she came. I saw her flying overhead and she landed right in front of me. her head was bleeding on her forehead and bruses littered her arms and legs. She stumbled about, panting.

"What happened?!" I stood on my back legs, helping her walk to the castle.

"I... I was heading back when some dragoness attacked me in mid air. I was slammed to the ground from 40 feet above and beaten. I almost couldn't get away, but I managed. I blasted her with my trident and got away... Is Spyro back yet?"

"Yes. He's here. Speaking with Uncle Draco about his Moon Star pendant. I didn't hear much, but from what I understand his pendant is like no other."

"I noticed that right off. It looks much different from the normal one, but I never said anything because I wasn't sure about it."

We got back inside the castle through the main gate and into the main hall. Spyro and my aunt were there. They stopped speaking and turned to us.

"Tora!" Spyro ran to us and took hold of Tora, letting me rest my legs. I'm only 12, and walking on two feet is still a challenge for me.

I watched Spyro sling Tora's right arm over his neck and he helped hold her up by taking her waist. King Draco and Queen Cara rushed to her, but they could do nothing but question her, for if they tried to hug her she'd wail in pain.

"Tora, my dear, what happened?" Aunt Cara asked, her facial expressions showing her concern.

Tora did not answer, but shook her head as she began to lose herself. Spyro decided to carry her and did so. He stumbled some, but soon caught balance. Spyro and my aunt and uncle made their way up to Tora's room and lay her there on her bed. I approached her bedside and felt tears come to my eyes. Of all the battles I've seen her through, this one appeared to be one of the worst.

* * *

**Spyro**

I waited at Tora's bedside. She'd passed out and hadn't woken up for a few hours. The medics had used some magic to try and heal her wounds, but they weren't totally gone. I fingered my pendant as I thought. King Draco had told me a story... A legend rather, about an ancient star pendant that fell from the skies long ago when the Lost City was still prosperous. It's people named it the Moon Star because its center glowed when the moon was full. They believed it posessed the power to heal as well as destroy. The Star was worn by the King at all times.

The people of the Lost City called themselves the Moon Star tribe and all was well. However, the first rebels and traitors murdered the King and stole the necklace, therefore destroying the castle and ruling over the island, calling themselves the Blood Fangs. One dragon loyal to the Moon Star tribe risked his life in retrieving the pendant and restoring what he could of the castle which is one reason why it's still standing. He didn't believe in killing his enemies and restorted to giving them half the Lost City. Of course, the Blood Fangs had many followers, so giving them half was better than making them crowd in a small portion of land. The dragon who is now known as "The Star Prince" died and buried beneath the castle along with the pendant.

I remember the King asking me again why I had it and I reminded him of how I'd recieved it. He kept wondering who that mysterious dragoness was that gave me the pendant in the first place. No one seemed to have a clue.

I heard Tora shift in her bed and I turned around. She was awake, and looked better already. A smile spread across her face.

"How're yah feelin'?" I asked.

"Better, but I still hurt." She said moaning.

Well, at least you're getting there."

"Yeah... at least."

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news."

"Oh great... I guess I'll take the bad news first."

"It's not that bad, but Talon's still out there... I'm guessing he's still waiting to kill you."

"Ooh, that's comforting." Tora said sarcasticly.

"The good news is this pendant I've got is the actual Legendary Moon Star that the prince guy wore long ago. I don't know why I ended up with it, I've got it."

"Wow! That's great!" She smiled.

"Yeah, so now we've got all the power we need."

"Wait, before you get all excited, I have been thinking..."

She paused.

"I've been thinking that if we could all somehow get along including those Bloody punks over there then we wouldn't have any problems."

"That's true, but believe me, it's not as easy as it sounds. The 'bad guy' never wants to give up. Never." I said.

"Perhaps... if only I could get through to Talon... He seems to still hate me..."

"What do you mean? I thought you'd said before all this happened that Talon was an okay guy."

"He was, 'cause after my boyfriend suddenly died, he came to comfort me. My parents died long ago, so they weren't there. Anyway, Talon and I began a relationship, but as I said, it didn't last. He thought only of his own well being after a while and expected me to do things I didn't want to do. Another is he never shared his feelings with me. You could say I knew him, but I really didn't because he never spoke about his past. So, I ended up breaking up with him which I imagine hurt him a lot. Now he hates me because of it."

"Hmm... Sounds to me like this guy has major problems. Now he's a psycho killer."

"A psycho killer? I wouldn't say that. I just think he's crusin' with the wrong crowd. I truely think that if you get down to it, he still is a nice guy underneath."

"Okay, but I'm still convinced he's a psycho killer." I said.

"You're so stubborn, Spyro." She shoved me, laughing.

I stood up and pulled off my pendant." Well, if this thing can really heal things, it's worth the try..." I concentrated and the pendant glowed. Tora's wounds began to heal and when she was well, she told me she felt "refreshed". Looks like this pendant is going to help...


	6. Chapter 6: Killer Catastrophe

Spyro: Moon Star

Chapter 6: Killer Catastrophe

* * *

Tora

"Well, now that we know for sure what's going on, we should try to get to that power source below the city before they do." I said

"If it's below the city, we already know where it is, don't we?" Spyro asked.

I got up from my chair and walked around the long table my uncle, aunt, brother, and Spyro were sitting at. I got back to my chair and there I sat. "There are numerous entry ways into the bottom of this island. A dragon could get there from underwater. However, to know the exact way there would be tough, being it once you go through the correct entrance, a vast labrynth awaits to challenge you." I explained.

Spyro looked to the queen. "Don't you have any ideas? Any clues? You knew where it was at one time."

"I'm sorry, but I've forgotten all that I knew. I don't understand how this possibly could be, but it's been. Once I had my daughter my knowledge was taken from me. It's so hard to explain..."

"Our last option is to go to every portal, collect part of that talisman, and find our way there. Question is, how are we to do this before the princess desides to give in?" Spyro placed his fists on the table.

"Don't worry about that. No matter what, she won't give in. Even if it comes to the point of suicide." The King reassured him.

"Then it's decided. There's no better time than the present, I always say." I said.

"Before you go, you're going to need stronger weapons than what you have right now." He stood, then walked to a tall golden case behind him and opened it. Inside were two weapons. One was a crossbow, the other was a gold-bladed sword. Both had slots for our moon stars. I guess they were powered by them.

"Here, take these. They will be of great use when the time comes. The portals on the Moon Star side will generally be a walk in the park because there are no enemies to have to catch. On the Blood Fang side is where you'll have trouble, though. Just be careful." Draco said, handing me the crossbow and Spyro the sword. 

"Those weapons once belonged to the Moon Star Prince and Princess." The Queen said.

"Princess? There was a princess?" Spyro stood up.

"Yes... It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later."

"How come I was never taught this?" I asked.

"The Prince and Princess of the Moon Star are supposed to be kept a secret. Not everyone knows about it." Draco answered.

"Enough time wasted, you need to get going." Queen Kara said.

We nodded, then went on our way. Spyro and I went up the spiralling staircase to the long hall where we went to our separate ways. We exited the castle once more, taking a look at it. It was still quite ruined. If we still had strong enough magic we might have been able to fix it up sooner. Perhaps when we did find this underground power source, we could use it for a good cause.

I led the way to the nearest portal to the castle which was located amoungst a circle of old columns, some had fallen over and broken. I stepped over one of them and in front of the portal. Spyro was right behind me, looking into the umbra.

"Star Islands, aye? Doesn't sound too bad." Spyro said.

"That's 'cause it isn't. This is the most peaceful and relaxing place in this home world. Dragons who've had horrible days or just wanna relax go here." I said, and motioned with my crossbow for him to follow me through. I jumped in, feeling a sudden shock one gets from entering portals. Just think of the feeling you get when you "get the chills". Sort of a shocky feeling that runs down your spine.

Spyro flew next to me on the right side and looked to the world we were entering. He slid his sword into its sheath as I did the same with my crossbow. We landed on an outcropping made of marble and stone. We looked down the small street in front of us at all the shops. There were spas, bakeries, and a lot more.

"I thought this place was going to be a clutter of islands. From the look of it, there's only one island." Spyro huffed.

"All is not as it seems, Spyro. Come with me. We must find the historian. He keeps all of the artifacts for this world. Perhaps he'll have the first piece to our puzzle." I walked straight down the street to a corner and turned to a small little "museum".

I walked in, hearing the ding of the bell that hung over the door. Spyro caught the door and walked in behind me. A tall 7'2'' dragon with small rectangular glasses and a watch on his left wrist was standing behind a glass case counter that showed off many historical artifacts. He wore an outfit similar to Spyro's except not Moon Star warrior style. He turned to us from one of the cases hung on the wall behind him smilling.

"Ah, my dear girl! Come in, come in! It's so nice to see you again. What is it I can do for you?" He grinned.

"Well, you see, we've been-"

"We? Oh, this good lad here! Is he your new boyfriend?" The historian interrupted me.

Spyro blushed.

"Um, no. He's not my new boyfriend... It's a long story. Anyway, we're in search for a piece of an ancient talisman. It's supposed to help us find something..." I lowered my tone so no one else could hear, "We're looking for the Talisman of Light. It's supposed to help guide us through an underwater labrynth to a power source of some kind."

"Ah, yes..." He opened one of the cases behind him with a very elaborate key he had in his belt and looked inside, gasping.

I suddenly felt very worried. What had happened now? I leaped over the counter and stood next to him, peering in. There was no sign of anything... Then I spotted a folded note inside and snatched it out. It was stamped with the symbol of the Blood Fang. I ripped it open and pulled out a small folded papyrus paper. I unfolded it slowly.

"What? What is it?" Spyro joined me.

I read it outloud, "Tora, I bet you thought you were so smart and clever, but really we are the one's with cunning skill. I suggest you leave the room before you hurt yourself..." I glanced around the room in search of some kind of threat. I saw nothing, so I turned my head back to the paper. "If you're wondering where the first peice of the talisman is, well, I bet you know..."

"Those dumb-ass Blood Fangs! How the hell do they manage to always be a step ahead?" Spyro stomped.

Suddenly three dragons stepped in from the entrance and two more from a back doorway. This didn't look good. The historian swallowed hard as one of them came up behind him and put a knife to his throat.

"All of you listen and listen well! If you continue your search we will be more than happy to rid you of your burden of living. We won't give any of you a second chance, and we won't hesitate to follow through with our plan. Your attempts are worthless, so use your heads and stay out of this. The power is ours now, and we'll never give up. We aren't merciful, especially to scum like you." The one behind the historian said.

"Well, I'm not merciful either, so we have nothing to worry about!" I jumped over the counter and whipped out my crossbow, shooting arrows tipped with poison at them.

Spyro wasn't about to miss the fun, and jumped over as well, using his magical sword to send the Blood Fangs flying. I was suprised to see how well he handled a sword, and on top of that, a magical one.

When the majority of the Blood Fangs were down, both of us turned around to see if the historian and the Blood Fang were still there, and ther weren't. I grabbed Spyro's hand as I made way for the door. On the other side of the street stood the Blood Fang and his hostage. He took out a small device from his belt and helt it to the historian's neck while putting the knife away. I had no idea what the device was, but I knew it wasn't good.

"One step closer and you'll be sorry!" He said.

"Don't worry about me, you two! Just blast him!" The historian yelled.

I raised my crossbow, but before I could shoot, the Blood Fang took the device and rammed it in the back of the historian's neck. He roared in pain at first, but then his eyes turned red and he began to change. It was as if his body were growing too big for his skin to hold and he mutated drasticly.

"Oh my-!" I yelled, covering my eyes, for it was extremely gory.

"Holy shit!" I heard Spyro yell.

Now, instead of being 7'2'', he now stood at about 30'. He was very muscular, it was easy to see, now that parts of his skin had ripped in certain places on his body. The Blood Fang directed him toward us. The mutated dragon took a few steps closer. What ever these Blood Fangs were doing it must be so important to them that they'll ever go to the extent of mutating every dragon around. What am I saying? Of course they wil! They'd probably even do it to their own allies!

The dragon took a deep breath as power began to generate in his mouth. Spyro ran to the side, grabbing me by the waist as he did so. The blast fired where we had been standing. We both sighed a sigh of relief.

"You didn't thing it'd be THAT easy, did you?" The dragon turned his head, still breathing his breath of doom.

We ran once more. How were we going to get out of this situation? We kept running this way and that. I looked down the streets now realizing all the inhabitants had fleed. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea...

* * *

Spyro

"Ah hell!" I yelled, pulling out my golden sword. "We can't keep running around like idiots!"

I stopped and turned around. The mutated dragon stopped blowing fire and looked down at me with his red eyes. Why'd he stop? This was the perfect opportunity to launch my attack. I threw my sword above my head, then slammed it in the stone ground sending a jolt of lighting at the dragon, stunning him. I then ran up to his leg and slashed at an area where his skin was ripped.

"ROOWWAR!" He looked down at his leg where I'd struck him, noticing he was bleeding a great deal.

"Brilliant!" Tora expressed, running up beside me.

"NO! This can't be happening!" The Blood Fang yelled.

The mutated dragon was still able to fight despite his injury. He flapped his wings, not to fly, but to try to blow us off our feet. I kept my ground and so did Tora.

"There's no way we can get him now! The wind's too strong to move!" Tora yelled.

"Not nessesarily!" I opened my wings, catching the wind.

"Spyro, are you nuts?!" She looked up at me.

I had flown quite a distance behind her. I looked down at everything for a moment, trying to think of some way to make things work. There were tall village buildings all around and there wasn't much space to do much. I didn't want to end up damaging everything... We had to lure him away from this island... But how? Tora had said there were other islands around...l

"Hey Spyro! Wake up! We don't have time for enjoying the sights!" Tora yelled.

I folded my wings in such a way to enable myself to swoop down at the 30' tall monster's back. I landed on top of him and jammed the sword in his back, pulling it out again after a few seconds. He roared once more in pain, reaching back to grab me in his hand. He stopped moving his wings and focused his attention on me.

"Tora! I kinda need some help here!" I yelled, trying to dodge his grabbing hand.

"I'm comin' I'm comin'!" I heard her say.

The dragon grabbed me and looked at me in his hand. "Now let's see how you like being stabbed with a sword!"

* * *

Tora

I was running to try and reach Spyro, but when I was about half way there the Blood Fang ran up and struck me in the stomach with his knife. I opened my eyes wide and dropped my crossbow, falling to my knees. I looked up at the Blood Fang, my eyes blurring, and shifted my eyes to see Spyro in the mutant dragon's hand.

"Ha ha ha ha!" The Blood Fang took hold of the side of his neck, suddenly pulling off a latex mask and a small device on his neck with his free hand.

"YOU!" I wailed. "You bastard! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Now now, Tora, that's no way for a young lady to behave." He said.

"TALON?!" Spyro yelled.

"Quiet!" I heard the mutant dragon yell.

I then heard Spyro scream in pain as my vision went black and I passed out...


End file.
